To His Own
by BlackIredescence
Summary: Haizaki thinks that this is pretty fucking normal considering who they both are. NijiHai


Haizaki can't help but to think that maybe, just maybe he has a problem.  
His mind moves in an abnormal mode of clarity as his back hits the cool exterior of a wall, rough and sickly experienced hands travelings up and under his shirt.

"Couldn't get a fucking hello at least" he sneers out, his eyes mocking as he looks up at the older man.  
A warm hand moves further up his torso and caresses his neck before it grips almost painfully at the hair near the nape of his neck, eliciting a grunt from his lips as his head is tilted upwards.

"Shut the hell up"

And it's moments like these that Haizaki can't tell whether he should laugh or moan at the man in front of him. Sharp eyes glance down at him before lips are pressed hotly against his collar none, a sea of silky black hair entering his view. For months it had been like this. Hot kisses and rough, sexual moments of weakness spent in dark and clandestine areas. He couldn't help but gain a sense of déjà vu from all of this.

"Still an ass as always _senpai_" he added with a smirk.

Suddenly his back wasn't against the wall anymore, but against the cool tile of the floor, all the air escaped from his lungs and a warm weight against his hips.

"God Haizaki, how many time do I have to _fuck_ you until you learn some damn respect?" Nijimura, his ex-captain hissed out. Nijimura was quick with his work, removing both his and his own clothing in record time. The silverette could only sneer up at his for more idol ( he had stopped considering him as such after the first time Nijimura fucked him) and purposely raked his nails harshly down the males back, he wanted to leave as many scars on him as Nijimura had on him.

"Heh, probably a dozen more." When finger began to enter him, he didn't flinch, he was used to their fast pace by now, but when said finger began to slow down and thrust at a lazy pace, he couldn't help but to growl.

Or was it a moan?

"Hurry the fuck up Nijimura, what the hell is wrong with you? Fuck me already!"  
The ex captain only smiled and slowed down further, making sure the man under him could feel him as he pressed his fingers in deeply, leaving no space unoccupied. " Trust me, you'll get what you want. But I'll make sure I'll fuck you nice and long tonight." Searching for that spot inside the younger male, he couldn't help but to chuckle as he finally found it, causing Haizaki to whine angrily. The dark haired male couldn't help but think that Haizaki looked anything but beautiful under him. His light grey hair was a mess against his skin, sweat shining wetly on pale skin as he growled and moaned against him. He was wild, he was dangerous, he was nothing that he could have ever imagined with in a million years.

A particularly loud moaned caused him to focus back at the task at hand. Haizaki had one had wrapped around his leaking erection, frustration written clearly on his face. "I swear if you don't finish me off _right_ now I'll finish mysel-"  
His voice died in his throat as Nijimura's hand circled his hip bone and the teen's hip grounded into his, creating delicious friction that they'd both been craving. The older of the two ground his hips down into Haizaki's, shuddering at the cries that were rushing past the teen's lips.  
The teen's face contorted into a mixture of need and annoyance and a bit of embarrassment as he glared up at the man who was pleasuring him. He was beyond horny by now and really needed release.  
Grinning at the younger mans expression, Nijimura paused to reach down and stroke his erection a few times before he began to line it up the the silver heads entrance and with one final harsh kiss to Hazaki's bruising collar bone, he thrusted in.

This time, Haizaki did flinch, because damn had he set up a brutal pace, drawing as much pain out of him as he was pleasure, but the younger man wasn't complaining; he wanted it rough and hard and hot.  
Nijimura let a filthy grin spread across his face as he continued to thrust into the young man under him.  
"Ahh!" Haizaki yelped as his hands went to the older mans broad shoulders and clung to them.

"Tight," he hissed as he thrust forward again. "So fuckin' _good_."

Haizaki nodded his head obliviously, his bottom lip catching between his teeth. He was so far gone, he was unreachable even by satellite. They kissed again, sloppily, yet sensually, tongues twining and teeth clashing.

Messy.

Clumsy.

"Put yer legs over my shoulders," Nijimura requested, voice guttural and deep.

"_Fuck_ no." Haizaki growled out, but before he even had a chance to breath, his hands falling to his sides, Nijimura hefting his legs up without his consent. Once his legs were tossed casually over the dark-haired man's shoulders, his mouth fell open in surprise. The position afforded them deeper penetration and more friction, so when Nijimura immediately settled into a swift, bed-breaking pace, all Haizaki could do was moan loudly and try to rein in his runaway breathing. Every thrust was like he was reaching his very core, his thick arousal rubbing his walls like a paint-roller.

Finally nijimura had rubbed his ridged abdomen against Ichigo's charged member and it unraveled him like a ball of yarn. His hips cleared the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut, his pelvis tightened and his balls lifted as semen left him in thick threads. His pelvis remained taut as he rode out his orgasm, Nijimura still pounding away, but face flushed and pinched with resignation. It was obvious he was succumbing to his release, which occurred not even a second after the thought raced through Haizaki's mind, his first clear one in hours. And as they slumped to the floor in a hot, sticky mess, Haizaki couldn't help but think that there was nothing wrong with him, not when Nijimura had him wrapped in his arms and his warm breath caressing his forehead.


End file.
